super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Daos
A page made to keep track of Lord Bá Đạo (who is now globally banned)'s many sockpuppets, or as Zombijiger calls them, "suckpuppets". Fair warning, Dao has shown to be rather inappropriate with his choice in names. List of Accounts #Lord Bá Đạo #Ultraman Shine #Lord Shining #Anti Grimdark #Dragon God Return #King Of Individualism #King Of The Brave #Zen Seibertron Teikoku #Yuusha Exkaizer #All Are One #Yuki Aru Tatakai #Taiyo No Yuusha Fighbird #SHINION HAMMER #General Douchehole #Brave of Legend Da-Garn #Express Might Brave #Brave of Rape Star Saber #Goldran #Grand Master Arch Silencer BD #''Number 20 (Name lost forever)'' # BD The Orc # King Of Inter-racial #BigD-sama #BD The Seagorath #BD God return #BD The Nerevar #AnnaLilithraIsABitch #HeroesOfJustice #AnnaLilithraIsEvil #DestroyerOfTheSun #ElvesAreSexy #RapistOfTheMoon #Star Saber The Rapist #Lolizaras #King of Beastiality #20InchPotato #Human X Giant Robot Is Sexy #Lordofnight5 #ConvoyXMarissa #HumanxTransforner #ConvoyLoveToBangHuman #MarissaFaireBorne #GiantRobotIsGoodAtSex #OptimusLoveBJ #KissPlayerIsTheBest #MatrixOfInter-RacialSex #MarissaLickMyStickShift #ISpillMySoftCream #LioConvoyLoveBangingHuman #KillerOFTheSun #SuperMTFNova #I'MDEADANYWAY #SOFYOU #THEDAOWILLNEVERDIE #JUSTLIKETHESHINING #LunarIsHot #I'mAttractedToHer #YOUFOULSEXIST #I'mDragonDao #ILikeSeeingLunarSleeping #I'mNotAPedo #MasterOfMolagBal #YouThoughtThatCouldStopMe #LunarIsSexy #IReallyLikeLunar #FINAL FUSION APPROVED #FINAL FUSIOOOOOON #GOD SHINIIIIIIIIIIIIG #ALTERNITY COME HEREEEE ! #DOUBLE FINAL FUSIOOOOOOOOOON #GREAT SHINIIIIIIIIIIIING #GOLDYMARG ! GIVE ME THE HAMMER #SHINION HAMMER ! HAMMER CONNECT #SHINION HAMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER #HIKARI NI NAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEe #CHANGEEEEE ! LORDION #HENTAI GATTAI #SUPER LORDIOOOOOOOOOOON ! #CHANGE ! BRAVARION #PANTSU GATTAI ! #GOD BRAVARIOOOOOOOOOOON #KYUKOKU RAPIST GATTAI ! #GREAT LORD BRAVARION ! HORNY MODEEEEE #CONDOM HAMMEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! #MAKKOU NI NAREEEE ! TURN INTO JIZZ #31 Inch Dick #I WILL BE BACK LIKE SHINY #IReallyLoveLunar #Master Of The Rape Guild #How Many Account Did I Have Anyway #13ISTooYoungh #IPreferGirlOver25 #I'mNotAPedophile #GENESIC VIBRATOR #BROKEN DILDOOOOOOOOO #PREGNANT SHADEEEEEEEEEEEEE #DIVIDING CONDOOOOOM #GATLING BALL GAG #CREAMPIE FINGEEEEER #SHINING FINGEEEEER #TheLightOfDespair #Rom The Space Knight #Pierce The Heaven With My Phone #Recreational Genocider #Grand Champion Of Recreational Genocide #Ban Ray Test Subject 1 #Whack A Dao Mole 1 #Space Genocider #Genocide Is The Pathway That Led To Happiness #I'am not a psychopath #Just Give You A Chance To Whack Me #Whack A Dao Is Fun #A Knight And A Strategist #The Strategist 0 #President Of Japanica #Shining Lord #Shiny Vi Cybertronia #Lord Vi Cybertronia #Dao-sama #Shiny Zero #Ultraman Genocide #Ultraman Genocide Zero Mode #Meth Bell #Shiny Tentacles #Bathing In Children Blood Will You 3 Time Faster #President Shiny #Power Ranger Meth Force #Tengen Toppa Lord Dao #GIGA SHINION HAMMER #Destroyer Of Pokemon World #Beyond The Shine #Dao Aznable #Getter Shine #Daozinger Z #Dao Vi Cybertronia #Make The Omniverse Great Again #Lord Hentai #Reading Hentai At Age 5 #Purikyua H-Doujin #Masturbate To Precure #Lord Of The Hentai #Loli Dao #Hentai Prime #Hentai Is Good For Child Development #Hentai For Everyone #Raging Euphemia #Super Hentai Dao #Monarch of the Tentacles #Kamen Rider Tentacles #Shining Convoy of the Tentacles Rape #Machamp 69 #Choking Hazard #Godzilla vs The Living Semen Monster #My Little Boy is a Choking Hazard #Leigion of Rapist #Rapist of Steel #Penis of the Void #MechaFanon Wiki #Lord Omniverse is the scariest continuity #The Sun Is Shiny #The Best Thing Ever Born #The Shining Anathema #Lelouch Vi Cybertronia #Grim Darkness Hidden Under Shining Package #Lord Omniverse Is Kid Friendly #ShinyGundam #Kid Show Writer #Shining Sunshine #Liber Illuminatis #Great Overlord Sunbane #Armored Dao #The Book Of Dao #Badass Pansy #Ultraman Lolicon #Mobile Genocider Lord Ba Dao #Killer Of The Sun Daogram #Code Dao #Tome Of Dao #The Book Of Xeno #CHANGE ! GETTER SHINE #Honor Is For The Mentally Retard #CHANGE ! GETTER MON ! SWITCH ON #The Book That Spread Daorium #SHIN GETTER SHINE ! SWITCH ON #Spreading Daorium Across The Infinitiverse #The Gift Of Daorium #Destroyer Of The Rising Sun #Child Soldier Are Expendable #Explosive Sperm #Dick Head Kaiju #Dick Sprout From Dao Left Eye #Tentacles Dick With Teeth #Pierce The Heaven With My Shinyness #Shinenomicon #Yami No Koutei #The Legendary Anathema #Infinite Anathema #Cure Daorium #Sailor Daorium #Card Captor Daorium #Magical Princess Anathema #Pretty Anathema #Lovely Cute Genocider Shiny #Bloody Trail Of Love And Affection #Sweetheart Beam Of Mutilation #Love Love Genocide #Cure Shiny #The Blade Of Dao #Courageous Genocitron #PC Master Race Trump Console Peasant #The Anathemas #Kamen Rider Shine #Shineouger #Purple Death Legion #Purple Cloud That Kill The Sun #Purple Deviant Artist #DEATH TO THE TYRANNY OF SOLZEN #Racist Of Justice #GIGA DRILL BREAKER Z #Tengen Toppa Dao #PIERCE THE TRUMP WALL WITH MY DICK #Cockblock Commander #General Rapist D Saber #Rapist Star Saber # Marie Ange Is A Bitch # A Drill Bigger Than The Omniverse # Too Badass For Hell # Building Giant Robot In My Basement For Genocide # The Shining Light Of Enlightenment # Marie Ange Considered Yourself Raped # The Most Badass Band Of Assasin In The Omniverse # King Of Rape Star Saber # Dao Ranger # Dao Vi Britania # Dao F Seiei # Dao Nagare # Known More About Mecha Genre Than Solzen # Smarter Than Solzen # A Philsoloper And Writer # Lord Omniverse Is A Happy Story # Votoms Is Expendable # Xeno Is Also Expendable # Just A Me A Minute To Explain The Damn Thing # Dao Cuvie The Abnormal # Dao The Perfect Derange # Xeno FUKAAA # MechaFanon Wiki # Something about eyes that no one cared enough about to remember # Bringing Super Robot Into Real Robot Fight # Honor Is Garbage # Heretical Honor # Shiny Cultist # Operation Get Laid # Purple Big Dick Godzilla With John Rambo DNA # Ultraman On Boxer Crack With Erectile Dysfunction # Giant flying psychic asshole with ego problems # Realm O Sock Puppet # King Of Xenocide # Lord Kira Kira # Unlimited Anathema # Precure Sexual # Pedosaurus # A Pedo With Tentacle # Boku No Shiny # Boku No Dao # My Little Shiny Genocide Is Magic # Having Sex With Precure # Boku No Pico Is A Masterpiece # Precure Hater Hunte # Super Heaven Piercing Elder God Demonbane # Killer Of Ultraman # Realm Of Dao # Masturbate To Pretty Cure # Precurephillac # Ultra-fan is a bunch of sexist pig # Ultra-fan is demented sexist psychopath # Fuking Xeno Skull # Master Of Slaneesh # PAIN ! TORTURE ! SEX # Scalp her out and fuk her head # And kum inside her brain # SKULLFACKAAAAAAA # What since Lord Ba Dao # You Fuking Precure Hater # Zombie The Demented Asshole # 5 yrs old boy skullfuking a 4yrs old xeno # Genocide Is Good For Child Development (claimed to come to an agreement to leave) # I Love Shooting Idiot With Katana # Dao Of The Anathema # Spiral Vagina System # I Finally Regain My Humanity # Deformed Clone Of Shining Convoy # Impregnated A 1 Year Old Baby # Raping Ai-Chan With Deformed Penis # Omni Shiny # Clan Tight Pussy # Beat The Crap Out Of A Regiment With 2 Lances # Gundam Beat The Crap Out Of Battlemech # 2 Lance Is 8 Mech # 1 Dollar Per Day # Outdated Battlesuit For Expendable Child Soldier # Even Worse Than Shiny # So Sick Even I Feel Disgusted # I Double Dare You Rescue The Baby # If You're So Heroic Then Do It # That Cute Lil Babies Gonna Enjoy It # By Torturing Her I Will Regain My Humanity # Shiny Would Implanted A Vagina In Her Brain # Shining Yandere # Shining Convoy In Yandere Mode # A Heart So Black It Became A Black Hole # Vagash x Shiny # A Yandere Alway Has A Place In His Unwanted Harem # Vargash The Necro Bitch # Shiny Is Popular With Woman # He Has An Unwanted Harem # His Enemy Want His Dick # Makoto Ito Is A Responsible Male Character # School Day Is The Best Anime Ever # School Day Is A Masterpiece # You Didn't Even Watch The Damn Show # Makoto Ito Become Ultraman # School Days Have A Good Story # Makoto Ito Is A Good Male Role Model # Code Dao Shiny Of The Genocide # Order Of Shinyness # Lord Shiny Is Filled With Shinyness # Shining Shinyness Fill The World With Bright Light # Ultraman Dao # Shinehammer 69.000 # Shinenomicon # SHINING FINGEEEEER And many more that we no longer bother to add V2: (the following are most likely attempts of another Wikia user to troll the rest, but whatever) # God Lord Ba Dao v2 # Serizawa Yami Son Of Shining Convoy # Dark Decade Harem Chronicle Let us give each type a letter F to mourn for Dao's ego, which he sadly never had, it will be missed. Category:Free-To-Use